the_wolf_tajemnica_medalionu_swiatlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zebranie - to coś poważnego
Alocha!!! Koniara i Lumcia powracają! Przed notką, musimy coś ogłosić. Więc zaczynamy ogłoszenia parafialne: # Pewnie zauważyliście, że do nawigacji zostały dodane dwie zakładki: "Bonusy" i "Twórcy wiki". "Twórcy wiki" to zakładka gdzie możecie się dowiedzieć więcej o nas i o naszych pomocnikach. A "Bonusy" to miejsce gdzie możecie brać udział w różnych akcjach. #Chcemy ogłosić wszem i wobec, że wybrałyśmy "Blogowego Przynieś Podaj Pozamiataj", kto dozna tego zaszczytu? dowiemy się zaraz po przerwie.............................................................................(10 minut później). Witamy po reklamach, a więc naszym BPPP zostaje (sięga po kopertę), fanfary proszę, naszym BPPP zostaje Anjoos!!!!!! : '' ''Brawa! Brawa! Gratulujemy! : A teraz przejdźmy do odcinka: Odc. 4 s. 1 - Zebranie - ważna rzecz 'Perspektywa Halloween' : Doszliśmy w ciszy do jakieś sali. Była w kolorach ciemnego granatu na podłodze leżał czarny dywan dobrze kontrastujący z jasnymi panelami. Okna zasłaniały niebiesko-złote kotary. Na ścianach znajdowały się freski przypominające galaktyki, komety, planety i gwiazdy. Widać, że to ulubione pomieszczenie Kresa. Na środku pokoju stał bardzo dużych rozmiarów stół, przy którym siedzieli: król, główny dowódca straży - Moro, Nuta (a co ona tu robi?) i ten gościu którego Nuti nie lubiła, jak on miał Zaćmienie? {Zmierzch-_-}. : - Dobrze że już dotarliście, przed nami ważna sprawa do omówienia- powiedział król bardzo poważnym tonem. - Hades przekroczył granicę, przez ten czas próbowaliśmy z nim prowadzić sprawy na spokojnie, ale jak widać nic to nie dało. Zaczął ponownie atakować, nie dość, żę czternaście lat temu porwał naszą najstarszą córkę Iskrę, której do dziś nie odnaleźliśmy, - głos zaczął mu się łamać - to poznał jakieś zaklęcie, które powoduje, że wilk traci medaliony. stał się bardzo niebezpieczny, dlatego nakazuje, że podwoimy straże, utworzymy godzinę policyjną i stworzymy alarm magii, dzięki któremu będziemy mogli wiedzieć gdzie ktoś wykonyje zaklęcie potężniejsze od zaklęcia niewidzialności - łał to zaklęcie umieją tylko nieliczne wilki, jest strasznie potężne - Mam również zamiar stworzyć drużynę, która będzie składała sie z czterech wilków, pomyślałem że mogłabyś tam należeć ze swoją przyjaciólką bo ty znasz jego słabe punkty. - zwrócił się do mnie : Popatrzyłam na Nutę, ona popatrzyła na mnie : - A dlaczego ja? - spytała Nutka : - wyczuwam w tobie całkiem sporo mocy i coś czuję, że nawet gdybym cie nie wybrał to i tak byś pomagała. : - To my się zastanowimy i odpowiemy. - Wstałam od stołu i poszłam z Nutą na korytarz. : - I co o tym nyślisz Hallo? : - Nie wiem ale wydaje mi się że powinyśmy pomóc powstrzymać tego szaleńca. - to nic, że to mój brat : - To co, zgadzamy się ? : - No, tak - powiedziałam : Weszłyśmy znowu do sali obrad : - I co jaka decyzja? - Zapytał z nadzieja król : - Tak, zgadzamy się - powiedziałam : - Świetnie! A teraz pozwólcie przedstawić wam Moro, jest on głównym dowódcą straży królewskiej : -Witam pana - przywitałam się : - Cześć! - krzyknęła nuta : - witam drogie panie. Moim zadaniem będzie przygotować was do różnego rodzaju misji. Chcę was widzieć jutro o 10 na placu nr 7. To do zobaczenia jutro. - Powiedział Moro 'Następny dzień - Perspektywa Nuty' : Ciekawe co będziemy robić? Szłam z Halloween przez królewski ogród, gdy doszłyśmy do takiego dużego pola (wielkości boiska do piłki nożnej). Podeszłyśmy na środek placu, tam już czekał Moro i Heros, no i oczywiście Zmierzch. {Beheheehe} (z czego się śmiejesz co? Przecież wiadomo, że tam będzie nie? pomyśl troche) : - Fajnie że jesteście - powiedział Heros uśmiechając się do nas, w szczególności chyba do Halloween. : - No dobra, zaczynamy- wypowiedział rozkaz Moro - Musicie dobrać się w pary ,{za dużego wyboru nie ma} tylko tak, aby doświadczony wilk był z niedoświadczonym. : - Ja idę z Herosem!!! - Krzyknęłyśmy obie jednocześnie i rzuciłyśmy się w jego stronę : - Facet, ale masz oblężenie - zażartował Zmierzch (Taa, bardzo śmieszne) : - Drogie panie, któraś z was musi iść z tym tutaj - powiedzaiał pan Moro : - Eeeee, ona - wskazałyśmy na siebie w tym samym momencie : - Ja z tym czymś nie mam zamiaru się nigdzie pokazywać - zaprzeczyłam : - No to może małe losowanko - zaproponował najstarszy wilk z naszej piątki (Moro) - W tym hełmie znajdują się karteczki z imionami tych dwoch dżentelmenów - ja tu nie widze żadnych dżentelmenów : - To ty Nuto pierwsza - powiedziała Halloween : - Dlaczego ja? (czy tylko mnie się to skojażyło z tym programem "Dlaczego ja?") : - Bo jesteś młodsza - no argument nie do podważenia : - No dobra - podeszłam do hełmu i wyjęłam z niego kartkę : - To teraz ja - Hallo uczyniła to samo co ja : - To co patrzymy? : - Tak - odpowiedziałam : - To raz kozie śmierć - powiedziała i otworzyła swoją karteczke. Ja uczyniłam to samo, zamarłam gdy zobaczyłam kogo wylosowałam. Miałam dwie karteczki do wyboru, dwie! I musiałam akurat wylosować jego. Spojrzałam z gniewem na Zmierzcha, gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, już skakałabym nad jego grobem. : - Jej mam Herosa, a ty masz Zaćmienie!!! (ile razy trzeba jej powtarzać, że to Zmierzch!) - Zaćmienie? jakie Zaćmienie? : - Zaćmienie? Hahahaha! - Wybuchłam śmiechem - Chyba rzeczywiście mu mózg zaćmiło Hahaha! : - Wypraszam sobie! Jestem Zmierzch! Nie żadne Zaćmienie! - chyba się wkurzył : - No sory no! Pomyliłam się! : - No, ale byłaś blisko. - pocieszyłam ją : - Dobra młodzieży, a więc waszym zadaniem jest... ''Koooooonieeeeeeeeec!!!!!!!!!!!'' W następną sobotę odcinek: "Mała przymiarka i test" a w nim: Wizyta w zbrojowni (Iron Mana) Poznanie Tonego Starka Tor przeskód